hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence Snowfall
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat/Bee. Please don't use her without her permission. "Breathtaking butterfly, chose a dark day to live..." -"Cadence of Her Last Breath", by Nightwish Cadence Name: '''Cadence Snowfall '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''0 (7, 9) '''Gender: '''Female '''Appearance: '''People used to describe Cadence as a "butterfly", like it was a way to measure how beatiful she was. Cadence has very pale, ghostly skin, and eyes that are a more greyish color of honey. She has thick, brown eyebrows, and curly pastel pink hair that falls in thin sheets just past her shoulders. '''Personality: '''Cadence is a quiet girl, who would seem nice, but that's only how she acts. On the inside, she is constantly criticizing, scoffing at things, and thinking on the bad to the worst of thoughts she ever could. She always has the strange urge to hurt people, but would always think better of it, shrugging it away. She is also fairly curious, always wanting to explore and find out how things work or what things are. She wonders why people even feel emotions, and wishes that she didn't have to, because she seems to be stuck on every bad emotion you could ever feel. Now, though, she can think every bad thought she wants to, and harm people as much as she wants. '''Weapons: '''Cadence is relatively skilled with '''spears, and likes the feel of the bow and arrow, as well. Her final weapon of choice would be a mace. Strengths: '''Cadence is very '''intelligent, and has good weapon skills, and is rather fast. Weaknesses: Cadence isn't physically strong, and can be kind of clumsy. She is also horrible with hand-to-hand combat. Fears: 'Cadence is scared that she will somehow fail. She wants to hurt the world, wants to hurt others, and she's scared that when she does, she won't like it, or that her family won't like her. And if she doesn't, that she has done something wrong, because she wants others to feel her pain. '''Alliance: '''Cadence will stay alone in the Games. Backstory ''Any words that are in bold are quoting the song, or referring to the song, that partly inspired Cadence: "Cadence of Her Last Breath" by the artist Nightwish. Cadence was born into a small, middle-class family, being the first-born child. The moment she saw the world, curiosity and wonder filled her. She wanted to see the world, to see what everything was like. Her mother loved Cadence, and would always go out with her to go explore the district. A few years later, Cadence's little sister, Purity was born. Cadence's parents thought Candence was going to be the only child they would have, and it scared them. But Purity came, a little girl who was happy and full of life. Cadence's father started acting weird. He acted nervous and careful, often shaking and stuttering when he talked. Cadence's mother spent time locked up in her room for about two years, barely ever coming out. Cadence didn't know what was wrong, but nothing could ever stop her from finding out. It turned out, that Cadence's mother had a terrible sickness, which was killing her: very slowly, and very painfully. Cadence started to cry. They couldn't lose her, but yet, a few months later, they did. Purity was kept oblivious to what had taken over their mother, and that was the best possible way to do it. She was still young and innocent, and didn't need to be exposed to the world. And that's what Cadence's father thought, also. So he locked up the girls in the house, only as a caution. He was overly careful, and the loss of her mother had devistated him beyond repair. Cadence longed to go outside again, but Purity fell for it. Cadence grew bitter from being locked inside all the time. She loved her father, but wanted to go outside so badly... she asked, but her father said no. It was clear he wanted to keep her where she was. "I can do things on my own." Cadence insisted, being 14 at the time. "You don't know what it could do to you." Her father kept going. "I know what the world did to mom. That doesn't mean that will happen to me." Cadence wanted to hurt the world, somehow, for what it had done. For what it had done to her mother, to her family, to her, what it had turned her into: a bitter girl who hated the world. Cadence was angry. She would look outside her window, and grow envious of everyone who was completely free. One night, she escaped from the house, walking silently along the sreets of the district. Until someone found her. A man, who tried to kidnap her, saw Cadence walking along the streets, and quicky grabbed her. Cadence screamed, but of course, she had come prepared. She bit him to escape his grasp, and whipped out the large knife that she had stuffed into her belt before leaving the house. When he came at her again, she slashed the air with the knife, and he fell to the ground, writhing around from the slash on his kneck. Cadence gasped, and felt sick. It was her fault that he was coughing up blood, caughing up life, until finally there was no more life left for him to lose. She looked around desperately. She wanted someone to comfort her, to tell her it was okay, but no one else was around. She looked down at the knife, which glistened in the moonlight, coated with blood. ''She ''was the one who ended up telling herself it was alright. And she felt alright, deep inside, as she ran for her life', even though there was nothing to run from. For some reason, she felt an odd satisfaction inside of her. She had not been hurt, she had hurt something else. She had hurt someone, and it made her feel better, because she had hurt the world back. As she ran along, '''tears started streaming from her eyes', they were stinging tears, but she liked the way they stung. Cadence finally found an abandoned house to stay in, and lived there for awhile. She could never stop thinking of the night she left her house, though. She was a runaway. She wondered, just how her family felt, seeing that shattered window of her room. She wondered how it hurt them. Cadence didn't want to try and escape pain anymore; she knew she couldn't. She knew her time would come, and she wondered what it would feel like. She let her curiosity get the best of her, and she volunteered for the Hunger Games. When she saw her sister in the audience, crying, she finally knew that her sister now knew what pain felt like. And she hated herself for it. Her sister didn't deserve it... and for that one moment, she remembered who she used to be, and knew that no one deserved it. Yet Cadence also knew she couldn't back out of volunteering. She wanted to feel''' her last breath', and know the pain of it, knowing it was pain she would only ever feel once in her life, and after that, she would never feel pain again. Cadence grinned to the escort when they asked what her name was. "Cadence Snowfall... '''save one death for me'." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:District 1